Reina
Reina (レイナ), more commonly known as Shinkaku (神格 lit. Godhood) is the a test pilot for prototype mobile suits, namely RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam and the RX-79-99 Devil Gundam. Personality Shinkaku was shown to be a kind person, addressing everyone in a cheerful manner. Appearence Reina resembles Girard Spriggan. Reina has Green Persian Hair, Blue Eyes and Fair Skin. She wears the Blue Vagan Outfit with White Gloves and Black Boots. In the Modern Form, She wears the Rose Shirt and the White Shirt, White Pants and Blue Slippers. Abilities She possesses X-Rounder abilities and is shown to be an excellent pilot, being able to disables everal mobile suits in a matter of seconds and the Ten-Tails that the shinobi feared. Background Paul Gekko Arc Reina eventually met Kaede Gekko, another test pilot, who is the Brother of Kyoji Gekko, Paul Gekko, Shunji Gekko and Mira Gekko. At first Reina saw him as a friendly rival, but their relationship soon grew into love. One day, there was an attack on the space colony, Big Bloom. This new technology was an attempt to fully utilize X-rounder abilities. However, the system responds to both both Reina and Kaede and heeds the call of her a new name, Shinkaku. Kaede told her that she fought for what she believed was love for him and acknowledged her as a friendly rival and a Lover. Shinkaku manages to use the Cotton Lazer to stop the Five Apsalus Dragons from conquering the Space Colony, Shippuden. However, Kaede Gekko saves Her from being chased by the terrifying MAN-009 Blaster Elmeth. Shinkaku thanked Kaede Gekko because she admires Kaede's recklessness and bravery. After the Final Battle of Ka Boa Bu, Shinkaku and Kaede are having a peaceful life and was filled with promises that She and Kaede will have dinner each night. Toshiya Gekko Arc Few years have passed, Reina learned the Ninja arts from Kaede and was involved in the invasion of Megatropolis. Reina is part of the Jinchūriki Battleship Yamato crew for the final battle in the Devil Gundam Bionis Assault by the Eggman Empire, only to be stopped by Kio, Flit, Asemu and Yurin's words, which urge Rina and the Yamato crew to forgive the Vagan. Vagan Gear's subsequent destruction by Kio in the AGE-FX marks the end of the Second Hundred Year War. After the conflict ends, the humanity had gathered the data from the AGE System and the EXA-DB to create the Everse System to nullify the Mars Rays, and Mars Sphere became a safe place to live. 37 years later (201 A.G.), Flit becomes remembered as a savior who united all mankind for a brighter future. But Eggman says that with Vagan out of the way, he can continue in his creation of the Eggman Empire. Gunpla *RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam *RX-7999 Devil Gundam *G-Bruticus Family *Kaede Gekko- Love Interest Trivia *Shinkaku was inspired by the Japanese City, Tokyo. *Reina favorite hobby is falling in love with Kaede. *Shinkaku and Kaede were loosely based on Aina and Shiro. Gallery Shinkaku New Appearence.png|Shinkaku with new Hair Look Category:Characters